Jag älskar dig!
by Lisen563
Summary: Vad händer med Len när han älskar Kaito men vågar inte säga något, en berättelse på liv och död.
1. Chapter 1

Len står och tittar på skrivbordet framför sig. En tår rullar ned för hans Kind. Vad ska han göra? Han tittar ner på hans arm, den är full av märken... skärsår... Han hatar sig själv för vad han gör. Han tar upp kniven från bordet och trycker den mot armen. Det kommer blod, bra, skönt att slippa smärtan... den olyckliga kärleken... Han mår så dåligt att han snart inte vet vad han ska göra. Han tittar ner på brevet, självmordsbrevet. Kaito ska få det. Han ska posta det nu på kvällen. Men då kommer det vara försent. Det kommer inte gå att hindra honom.

Han vet vad han ska göra. Han ska gå ner till tåget. Han har kollat upp tiderna i sin tidtabell. Tåget går om ett tag. Han ska dit efter att ha postat brevet. Sen ska han hoppa. Hoppa mot slutet. Han klarar det inte mer. Inte efter vad som hände i kväll. Det är så förfärligt. Han visste inte att sån här smärta fanns. Ingen förtjänar den. Men Kaito kommer inte hindra honom, han kommer redan vara borta...

Det hade börjat för ett tag sedan, flera veckor tidigare, med att han hade tillsammans med Rin varit på besök hos Miku. Kaito hade också varit där. Det var då han såg på Kaito, det var som om han såg på honom med nya ögon. Han hade väll aldrig sett ut så där. Med de fantastiska ögonen och den utstrålningen... det var så vackert, hela han. Han visste redan då att han var förälskad. Han visste då att han var besatt. Besatt i honom. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Kaito var faktiskt 6 år äldre och gillade någon annan.

Kaito och Len började spela tv spel samtidigt som tjejerna gick för att prata och göra tjejgrejer. Len förlorade väldigt mycket, han kunde inte koncentrera sig på teven utan bara på Kaito, varför hade han aldrig lagt märke till det tidigare. Han var bra på att spela. Han var bra på att prata, han var bra på det mesta. Vad var det som hade hänt, han hade aldrig gillat killar på det här sätet tidigare. Han visste ju att han dejtade Miku. Men han var ju inte fast i henne. Det var inget livsavgörande som hände som gjorde att Miku och Kaito aldrig skulle skiljas.

Men det var senare det värsta hade hänt han hade suttit under middagen. Nu på kvällen. Den värsta middagen i hans liv. Han hade trott att allt skulle lösa sig mellan Kaito och honom, inte bli så här... Maten var ganska god och dom hade det trevligt. Dom pratade om olika små saker. Allt från kärlek till fritid... Det var då det värsta hände. Kaito reste sig upp och ville berätta något. Len ville höra att Kaito skulle lämna Miku men så var det inte... Miku var gravid med Kaitos barn. Det var där livet hade tagit slut för Len. Vad var det för mening att leva om han inte fick älska Kaito? Han hatar världen, han hatar alla, speciellt Miku...

Nu satt han hemma och försökte att tänka på vad han skulle skriva till Kaito. Det skulle stå om hans hopplösa kärlek till honom, det skulle stå om hur han älskade honom och att han inte skulle klara sig utan att veta att det fans en chans. Hur han hoppades att Kaito och Miku fick det bra tillsammans. Även deras barn. Och att han inte skulle känna skuld i det Len gör. Han hade glömt sin jaka hemma hos Miku med flit. Han ville att Kaito skulle ha den. Nu i efterhand ångrar han det men det finns inget han kan göra...

Långt i bakrunden bortanför alla tårar och allt blod som samlats på bordet hör han hur någon kör in på uppfarten. Denna någon kliver ut ur bilen. Någon går fram till dörren. Någon ringer på. Rin öppnar för någon. Han hör att Rin och någon pratar. Han orkar inte bry sig om vem denna någon är. Han tar ett hårdare tag om kniven. Han drar ett snabbt snitt över handleden... det gör ont. En droppe blod faller mot pappret. Tårarna rinner ner för kinderna. Någon öppnar dörren, denna någon är Kaito...

Len tittar upp på Kaito, Kaito skyndar fram och sätter sig bredvid honom. Len ser in i Kaitos ögon och Kaito tar upp ett papper ur fickan och torkar bort blodet från Lens arm. Kaito för upp sin ena armen för att torka bort en tår. Tåren hamnar på fingret. Kaito stoppar fingret i munnen. Förmodligen smakar det salt. Len tittar förundrat på Kaito. Kaitos blick faller på pappret som jag skrivit på. Jag ser på Kaito att han läser det. Len försöker täcka det med handen. Kaito tittar upp,

– nej, låt mig läsa. Säger han. Len tittar ner i golvet och tar bort handen. Han blundar, han vill inte se besvikelsen i Kaitos ögon när han får veta vad han tänker, han vill inte känna hur Kaito stöter bort honom när han får reda på det. Han väntar på reaktionen när han går ut. Aldrig kommer det bli som förut. Nej, Kaito kommer hata honom. Men i stället för att bli bort knuffad så känner han ett par läppar, läppar som är tryckta mot hans...

Han besvarar kyssen med ett leende. Han kysser Kaito igen, bara för att han kan. Ingen Miku ska komma emellan dom. Det känns som om det bara är dom två i hela världen. Inga andra. Len känner Kaitos hand under hans tröja, dom faller ner på Lens säng tillsammans. Kaitos kyss blir mer och mer passionerad. Len lägger armen om Kaitos hals. Kaito släpper Len och Len känner sig lite besviken, tills han ser att Kaito är på väg att ta av sig tröjan. Hans mage är den vackraste Len någonsin har sett. Len gör som Kaito och tar av sig tröjan. Snart är alla kläder av.

Efteråt känner sig Len glad. Men hur kunde han förtjäna sig av Kaitos ömhet? Vad händer med Miku?


	2. Chapter 2

Hdej alla! jag vet inte hur många som vill höra fortsättnigen på det här men jag skriver endå en fortsättnig. Om ni bara vill ha ett one schot så sluta läs nu ;)

* * *

Vad ska Rin säga om hon får reda på att Kaito fortfarande är här? Vad har Kaito sagt att han skulle göra uppe hos mig. Kaito hade kommit i sista stunden hem till honom. Han såg sina och Kaitos kläder på golvet. han tog upp Kaitos blåa halsduk. Han luktade på den, den luktade Kaito. Han älskade den doften. Han tar Kaitos hand i hans. Kaito sover fortfarande. Säkert kommer han ångra det här idag. Men Len älskade Kaito. Han skulle göra det även om Kaito stötte bort honom för Miku och barnet. Men han fick hoppas på att det inte skulle hända.

Dörren öppnas och in i rummet kommer Rin. Rin tittar chokat på dom. Lena sparkar till Kaito så att han vaknar. Han sätter sig upp. Men lite för snabbt. Täcket faller av och nu döljer den inte längre deras nakna kroppar. Rin har aldrig sett Lens nakna kropp förut. Faktum är att ingen har sett hans naken utom Kaito. Jo när han var liten men inte dom senaste åren. Hon börjar le, ett elakt leende. Len rodnar. Vad ska de göra? Nu kan de inte bortförklara med att han bara sov över som vän. Vänner ligger inte nakna i en säng tillsammans. Speciellt inte Len och Kaito. Kaito skulle aldrig ligga så här som vänner. Ingen skulle nog det.

Innan jag vet ordet av det tar hon upp en kamera ur fickan och tar ett kort. Han bara stirrar på henne. Är hon galen? Han tar upp täcket och lägger det över sig och Kaito, men han vet att det redan är försen. Hon har redan sett det, det han har dolt i så många år. Han vet inte vad han ska göra. Han vill inte finnas på bild naken. Hon kommer andvända den mot Kaito och Lens fördel. Han tittar på henne med en bedjande blick, han förtjänar inte det här. Inte Rins leende. Inget av det.

– Jag skulle kolla var Kaito tog vägen igår, jag kunde aldrig drömma om att han var här uppe hela natten, Men så hörde jag ju konstiga ljud i natt härifrån också.

Miku kommer bli galen om hon får se bilden. Rin kommer säkert fixa så att hon får se den. Eller så kommer hon lägga ut den på nätet och då kommer hans kropp inte längre vara någon hemlighet om den sprids till skolan kommer han bli retad för det i evigheter. Han vet inte längre om vad han ska göra. Han tittar på Rin igen. Men Rin springer ut ur rummet in i sitt rum. han vänder sig mot Kaito. Han ser förvirrad ut. Rin kan vara en hemsk människa om hon vill det. Och det rekommenderas inte.

Rin kommer in med ett papper i handen. Det är vad dom fruktar. Det är bilden på Kaito och Len. Hon vänder huvudet mot dom och hånler innan hon säger.

– okej, nu gör vi så här ni gör som jag säger under ett par timmar och då låter jag bli att publicera bilden på skolan. Säger hon med ett skratt.

Kaito tittar på Len. Len nickar, vad ska dom annars göra? Len vänder sig mot Rin och Rin börjar gå fram mot Len och Kaito. Hon sätter sig bredvid dom och och ler ett elakt leende. Han fruktar vad som kommer hända. Rin ser på dom och säger lugnt och säger,

– Jag vill se er ha sex med varandra.

Len tittar chockat på henne. Han fattar att hon är galen. Men inte så galen. Lena tittar på Kaito. Kaito suckar och ger honom en blick som säger, det finns inget att göra åt det. Det är bara att sätta igång.

Samtidigt som dom gör det så sitter Rin och ler. Hon verkar väldigt nöjd över situationen. Len ler inte, trots att han tycker om det tycker han inte om det med publik.

När dom äntligen är klara så ligger dom utmattade kvar på sängen. Rin kommer fram mot dom och ler. Han ser på leendet att det inte råder gott.

– Jag har fortfarande tid kvar så nu vill jag att vi gör om det fast jag ska vara med.

Len känner sig mer förfärad, dom är ju Syskon! Syskon gör inte sånt med varandra. Syskon kan leka, men inte såna lekar. Hur ska han klara det här? Tänk om något händer henne? Ingen får heller veta om vad dom gör nu på morgonen det måste förbli en hemlighet. En då någonstans innom sig är han lite nyfiken på hur Rin ser ut under alla kläderna.

Efteråt känner han sig ledsen, han har ju inte velat att det skulle bli så här. Tvingad! Nu hoppades han att slipper mer utpressning från Rin.


End file.
